The Journey
The Journey is the metaphoric journey in which Club Penguin has grown, evolved and improved over time. Lane Merrifield, the co-founder of Club Penguin, recently announced in New Horizons pt. 1 that Club Penguin will take a step into "The Next Leg of the Journey." The video flashed images of the Upgraded rooms that will begin to appear in Club Penguin, starting in November 2012. Generation Three of the game will begin here, ending Generation Two (2007-2012). The process will be completed in early December just after Operation: Blackout ends. Rooms Town Center It also has a sidewalk and now everything has either been re-named or exaggerated from an artist's stand-point. The Coffee Shop window is on the proper side, and the Gift Shop and Night Club are now the Clothes Shop and Dance Club, respectively. There is a bench added next to the Coffee Shop and the Chairs and Table have been changed too. There is a slight chance the Town will have music, because on the outside of the Dance Club there are speakers. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Ski Village The Ski Village now seems to have melted a bit, The Ski Lodge now looks like a realistic cabin, The Everyday Phoning Facility is now out of fire and is now just grey bricks and the Ski Lift is now replaced with a conveyor belt with Ski Tubes also the Ski Hill is now taller. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Snow Forts They have obviously been given a completely new style. They no longer look like the old one's which had more of a "straight line" style to it. They now look like something out of a party. The forts are larger, and there is a Snow Puffle in the bottom right. With the smoothing of the forts, they loose the rough realistic style they had. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Plaza It has finally been given its own sidewalk, everything has been completely redrawn and now signs have been given to each room. The Pizza Parlor now has an awning, with a giant slice of pizza on top. The Stage's main shape remains the same, but there are now dramatic puffles above the 'Now Showing' area. The Mask in the top left is gone. The Puffle Shop's exterior finally matches the interior after it's redesign. There is a window with a Puffle Launcher sticking out. The top floor is a different color and shape, and has it's own windows and tubes. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Gift Shop It has a new and modern feel to it, now if you notice on the right wall you will see a bunch of rare items. This definitely means that none of these items will be returning at all. There is now a raised section similar to the Coffee Shop, but it wraps around the room. There are now only two dressing rooms, and there is a runway in the non-elevated area. There is a hair/make-up area in the bottom left. It was also renamed the Clothes Shop. This room has been renovated as of November 1, 2012. Dock Tables have been added, and it now resembles the Camp Penguin Dock from '07. If you also look very closely, you'll see that the box on the dock itself has been removed. If you look closely, again, you will see a frozen water fountain. The dock has sort of a 'nature park' feel to it. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Beach A dock has been added at the top left as well as the fact that it no longer resembles a beach as much as it used to. A bridge to the Dock has also been added. The dock in the Beach is probably for the Migrator, Rockhopper's ship. There are now rocks on the lighthouse side. In addition, the Ski Lift is much more prominent in the view of the Ski Hill. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Pizza Parlor Now it resembles a diner with a stage, kitchen, and more tables. The theme will also most likely be replaced. It appears to also sell drinks after the update. The stage is much smaller, and the piano is no longer a grand piano. There are many more booths, and the Pizzatron can now be seen near the oven. Also, the music of the Room is now a slower and more classic version of the Pizzatron 3000 Game. This room has been renovated as of November 1, 2012. Dance Club It has got a more "modern" look and it matches with the Dance Lounge. It still has the same music, and the Keeper of the Boiler Room is shifted to the middle-right speaker. The DJ Table and the stage are also increased and modified. It has also been renamed as the Dance Club. This room has been Renovated as of November 1, 2012. Trivia *The new Gift Shop, Night Club, and Pizza Parlor were released on November 1, 2012. This marked the start of the next step in "The Journey". *The Night Club looks like what it did during Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. * The Map would need to be updated after The Journey is finished because it would still have the designs of the old rooms on it along with Jet Pack Adventure and Welcome Solo. *Once the renovations for the Plaza has been done, the Pet Shop will finally have 2 doors seen on the exterior. The door to the Coffee Shop will also be on the correct side. *The Town and Plaza will be renovated in the next few weeks confirmed by Polo Field in the What's New Blog. *It appears like most of the snow has melted, and you can see concrete and rocks where the snow hasn't covered them. *The Keeper of the Stage and The Keeper of the Boiler Room are now replaced with NewPuffle looks. *The Town, Plaza, Snow Forts, Dock, Beach, and Ski Village were released on December 6, 2012. This marked the next step in "The Journey". Gallery File:New_Town_Fulll!!.png|Current Town. File:Plaza_0.png|Current Plaza. Shop.jpg|Current Gift Shop. New doc.png|Current Dock New beach.png|Current Beach. Pizza_0.jpg|Current Pizza Parlor. New Night Club.png|Current Night Club New snow forts.png|Current Snow Forts Videos